<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story Ideas by Ninetailsyaboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251947">Story Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsyaboi/pseuds/Ninetailsyaboi'>Ninetailsyaboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games), Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsyaboi/pseuds/Ninetailsyaboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for any story ideas i have that i cannot do justice myself. Some of them may need to be fleshed out. Changing some details is fine. If you want to use an idea, comment on that idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to me after reading lacunia's you are a stranger here (why have you come?).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sally Face X Stranger Things</p><p>Sal Fisher is transported to the Upside Down (right after the mass murder at Addison Apartments, before season 1 of Stranger Things) and comes into contact with Eleven during the MKUltra experiments, a year before she contacts the Demogorgon. They become friends.<br/>
When Eleven opens the gate and releases the Demogorgon, Sal manages to escape through it, and escapes the lab. (Either have him go with Eleven or have him go alone.)<br/>
If he goes with Eleven, then they meet the Party while they're searching for Will, and the boys help the two.<br/>
If he doesn't go with Eleven, he lays low, gets a job and optionally recreates the Super Gear Boy.<br/>
He is present at the school when the Demogorgon attacks, and catches a glimpse of Red-Eyes between flickers of light when Eleven kills the Demogorgon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>